End users have more communications choices than ever before. A number of prominent technological trends are currently afoot (e.g., more computing devices, more online video services, more Internet video traffic), and these trends are changing the network delivery landscape. One of these trends is the delivery of data to a user. For example, networking elements in a data center may obtain data about network traffic within the data center. A network manager may then analyze the obtained data to improve the performance of the data center.